Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate, in general, to introduction of ambient sounds into ear pieces (ear phones or in-ear monitors) and more particularly to ambient equalization (particularly of low frequencies) of sonic ear pieces.
Relevant Background
Musicians, performers and the like need to hear themselves and other members of a band or performers in order to stay in-time and/or in-tune. To do so they use a methodology called monitoring. Historically open speakers called floor wedges have been used to provide a combined mix of the performers voices, instruments and/or music tracks in order for the performers to hear other pertinent audio during the performance.
Some years ago, legacy hearing aid style in-ear custom molded monitors were introduced into the market. These custom in-ear monitors took the place of the floor wedges. The custom in-ear monitors substantially reduced the amount of equipment needed for the performers, lowered overall stage volume and reduced risk of hearing damage from performers by allowing the overall monitoring level to be lower.
In-ear monitors are quite small and are normally worn just outside and in the ear canal. As a result, the acoustic design of the monitor must lend itself to a very compact design utilizing small components. Some monitors are custom fit (i.e., custom molded) while others use a generic “one-size-fits-all” earpiece. Generic earpieces may include a removable and replaceable ear-tip sleeve that provides a limited degree of customization.
In-ear monitors, also referred to as canal phones and stereo earphones, are also commonly used to listen to both recorded and live music. A typical recorded music application would involve plugging the monitor into a music player such as a CD player, flash or hard drive based MP3 player, home stereo, or similar device using the device's headphone socket. Alternately, the monitor can be wirelessly coupled to the music player. In a typical live music application, an on-stage musician wears the monitor in order to hear his or her own music during a performance. In this case, the monitor is either plugged into a wireless belt pack receiver or directly connected to an audio distribution device such as a mixer or a headphone amplifier. This type of monitor offers numerous advantages over the use of stage loudspeakers, including improved gain-before-feedback, minimization/elimination of room/stage acoustic effects, cleaner mix through the minimization of stage noise, and increased mobility for the musician.
In-ear monitors face a common problem, isolation. In-ear monitor isolation is the reduction in ambient volume caused by the sound isolation the in-ear monitor provides. To hear the audience, some performers remove one earpiece or have to crank up an ambient mic channel to still enjoying the benefits of the isolation that in-ear monitors brings. For many artists, engagement with the audience is important. Yet is it often very difficult to engage with an audience when both ears are plugged. One solution to this problem is to use an in-ear monitor in only one ear. However, when this solution is used, to hear all of the mix in the one ear that is utilizing an in-ear monitor, the volume can be dangerously loud and may injure the wearer. Another solution as known in the prior art and by many in-ear monitor companies is an option called “ambient ports.” Unfortunately, the use of an ambient port results in a substantial reduction in the bass/low frequency response.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide in-ear monitors, ear pieces and ear phones that can provide ambient sound without substantial reduction in low frequency fidelity.
Additional advantages and novel features of this invention shall be set forth in part in the description that follows, and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following specification or may be learned by the practice of the invention. The advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities, combinations, compositions, and methods particularly pointed out in the appended claims.